chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Webster's handling of World War I
Garfield Lucas Webster (1860-1955) was Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria from January 1, 1910, to December 31, 1919, for one term. Garfield Webster watched over Chawosauria through World War I (1914-1918), and throughout the war, Webster received substantial criticism for not doing enough to address the situation of European Chawosaurians in Europe, where World War I primarily took place. James Tomlin, a Chawosaurian politician, leaked Webster's refusal to address European Chawosaurian death totals, and Webster's refusal to document these deaths. During Webster's last year of being Premier, a wave of criminal inquiries against Mr. Webster were conducted and established by Emperor Santiago and Prince Jonathan Alexandria. Reports showed Webster's criminal conduct of censoring reports of Chawosaurian deaths in Europe caused by the war, the Russian Civil War, and its Revolution. In the Death of Juliana Emma Bedrosian, Garfield Webster helped George Dragan, Juliana Bedrosian's husband, and their son escape from the Armenian Genocide despite resistance from Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian from allowing her family to survive, which led to the Bedrosians' fall from grace and widespread praise towards Garfield Webster, causing the Chawosaurian public to focus more on the Bedrosians' corruption other than Webster's WWI in Europe controversies. Garfield Webster's conduct towards the war in Europe with the deaths of Chawosaurian civilians in Europe were unlawful, criminal, and worthy of substantial criticism. Although Webster was never indicted or charged for these war crimes, Webster left office in somewhat disgrace, although this disgrace never lasted thanks to his death in 1955. In 1962, private conservations were revealed that Garfield Webster's criminal conduct in his illegal censorship of death statistics of European Chawosaurians was motivated by Webster's antisemitism, fearing that some or many of these Chawosaurian Europeans might have been Jewish. On May 1, 2019, the Webster family was sued by James Wolff, one of the European Chawosaurian survivors of World War I but lost his family to the war over Garfield Webster's refusal to document his family's deaths. James Wolff's father, Charles Wolff, was killed by a mustard gas attack, and Chawosaurian troops stormed the Wolff home, killed James Wolff's mother, and kidnapped the kid himself under Garfield Webster's orders, and in order to keep the kid silent of Webster's corruption, Webster ordered the kid to be kept in prison and beaten there for the message to sink for the boy, don't expose the criminal activity of Garfield Webster to "quiet the Jews' deaths". By May 2019, Garfield Webster received an extreme backlash for his behavior towards the Euro-Chawosaurians during World War I after 100 years of modest backlash and lack of memory of the scandal since 1919. This scandal, for the first time in 100 years, has led to the rewriting of Webster's legacy. During the War The Prelude of the War As a result of European nations attempting to forge as a global superpower, tensions were underway in the continent. The war began with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand in 1914, which was one of the causes of the war. Censoring death statistics of European Chawosaurians Garfield Webster ordered the censoring of death statistics of European Chawosaurian civilians who were unintentionally killed by all sides of World War I because Webster feared some of these European Chawosaurians could be Jews. Garfield Webster was raised in an antisemitic environment in both the Catholic Church and his family. Garfield Webster's cousin, Charlus Webster, who was also raised in an antisemitic household, said that Garfield Webster may not be too antisemitic, but he'll be antisemitic. Garfield Webster's racial antisemitism was no secret to both his family and his colleagues. In the Premier's office, Garfield Webster refused to publish death statistics who were killed during World War I in Europe because Webster feared many of these people could be Jewish. Webster privately expresses disgust towards the Jewish race, while openly supports Progress for Jewish people, but Webster couldn't entirely control his antisemitic feelings. Webster ordered the denial of identification of deceased Chawosaurians from Europe who died in World War I, James Blanco, the Secretary of Demographic Statistics, was ordered by Webster to block Chawosaurian funeral industries from giving European Chawosaurians proper burials, citing the possibility that some of these dead Chawo-Europeans might have been Jewish. Deaths of the Stolojans One World War I soldier who was affirmed to be Jewish, Jedediah Azariah Danilovich, fighting for the Russian Empire against Germany, one of his relatives was of Euro-Chawosaurian descent, and several of Danilovich's Euro-Chawosaurian relatives were killed by Chawosaurian militia. This family was called the Stolojan family. Alexandru Stolojan Alexandru Stolojan was one of Garfield Webster's secretaries. Stolojan threatened to leak Webster's death statistic censorship, on which Webster responded by ordering Chawosaurian militia to kill Alexandru and his entire family to keep both Webster's antisemitism and death statistic censorship secret. The Stolojans weren't Jewish, but they had Jewish relatives. Alexandru Stolojan threatened to leak Garfield Webster's censorship of death statistics, saying this censorship of death documents were unlawful and morally wrong. Garfield Webster fired Stolojan for "questioning his superior authority as a White man" and accused Stolojan of being "unfaithful to the White Christian people of the world". James Cabello also questioned Garfield Webster's legal and moral right to censor the death information of Euro-Chawosaurians who were being killed in World War I Europe, this also resulted in James Cabello being fired for "questioning the superiority of White Christian people": Although Webster supports civil rights for black people, Webster still expresses white supremacist feelings towards blacks. Webster asked Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to do everything to destroy a family he knew to be Jewish, the Danilovich family because of the Stolojans' blood relation to the Danilovichs, although Webster hated Bismarck and the rest of the Bismarck family. Webster relied on Bismarck to destroy the Danilovichs, a task Bismarck would try to complete by the time he is Prime Minister but failed to do so. Georgiana Stolojan On September 26, 1916, Garfield Webster wrote a letter to Alexandru Stolojan's wife, Georgiana, warning her that both, her husband must comply with his orders to block death statistics and to warn Georgiana about the "dangers" that Webster believed Jews pose to Chawosauria. Garfield Webster's letter accused the Jews of being responsible for the Black Death in Medieval Europe, his letter contains antisemitic language including "blood of poison", which is a disguised reference of "well poisoning", and Garfield Webster in private with Georgiana, accused the Jews of blood libel, and said the Jews were responsible for the death of Jesus, all of this trying to justify why Webster refused to document World War I deaths among Euro-Chawosaurians, and why he fears many of these Euro-Chawosaurians might have been Jewish. Webster had a rare argument with Charlus Webster of why Webster hated the Jews, Charlus broke away from his antisemitic past in 1962, but Webster remained antisemitic his whole life till he died. Georgina was killed with her husband by Chawosaurian troops ordered by Webster. Garfield Webster's Antisemitic Paranoia Webster became paranoid about the Jews, began to fear that Chawosauria's Jewish community were performing blood libel, on August 21, 1917, Garfield Webster ordered Chawosaurian troops to seize Jewish neighborhoods to search for Christian children, and check their children to see if they're truly their's. Jewish Witch Hunts Garfield Webster, as part of his powers of Prime Minister, ordered Chawosaurian troops to go to several homes of Chawosaurians all over Europe not affected by the flames of World War I and search for Jewish refugees seeking sanctuary in their homes from anti-Jewish pogroms. Garfield Webster's anti-Jewish mania escalated when he feared Jews could be living at Chawopolis City, thereby, against the objections of the Emperor, Webster ordered the burning of Chawopolis in order to wipe out the entire Jewish population in the city. End of World War I (1918) Germany, the Ottoman Empire, and Austria-Hungary all were defeated in World War I, all three nations' governments collapsed and were replaced by new governments. Throughout November of 1918 to March 3, 1919, Webster was more worried about the Russian Civil War and became sick by the Spanish Flu. Leaking, Whistleblowers, and Scandal Leaks and Whistleblowers James Tomlin was among the first to leak Webster's illegal activity towards Chawosaurian Europeans despite the deaths of the Stolojans, and James Tomlin offered the Stolojans' relative, Jedediah Azariah Danilovich, to speak out against the Webster administration, on which Danilovich agreed. Garfield Webster was the first to review the first newspaper clippings of the leaks and was furious. Additional information involving Webster's criminal intentions were leaked by James Tomlin and Charles Miller, and Sidney Levy Wesley. By May 7, 1919, the Chawosaurian public became more informed about the scandals of Webster. Webster resisted against the scandal and said these were "right-wing attacks" by Southern Democrats, and by June 4, 1919, Webster was already sick. Cover-Up Attempts Garfield Webster and his administration has attempted to cover up the censorship of death statistics of European Chawosaurians throughout the war. Webster threatened the Chawosaurian Jewish Community with ethnic cleansing if they speak out against his censorship of death statistics of Chawosaurians in WWI Europe. Webster feared "political damage" if the public knew he committed crimes against Chawosaurian Jews. Witness Tampering ''' '''Chawosaurian Jews Garfield Webster threatened the Jewish community in Chawosauria to not speak out against his censorship of death statistics of Chawosaurians in Europe during World War I, Garfield Webster threatened the Jews that if they do defy him by speaking out, he would "cleanse the empire of satanic evil". Webster denied that he threatened the Jews, calling those Jews who accused him as "broke-back liars". Jedediah Azariah Danilovich Garfield Webster performed witness tampering against Jedediah Azariah Danilovich to prevent him from speaking out against Webster's censorship of death statistics. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Garfield Lucas Webster Category:World War I